<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>что такое любовь? by papuzhek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009394">что такое любовь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek'>papuzhek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Flower Language, Romance, laps lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>для 17-летней мари понятие «любовь» было с одной стороны таким знакомым, а с другой неизведанным и непонятным. так всё же, что такое «любовь»?</p>
<p>02/02/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>что такое любовь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>что такое любовь? <br/> <br/>таким вопросом довольно часто задавалась мари, рассматривая цветы в саду. <br/> <br/>многие её сверстницы уже успели опробовать это чувство на себе, могли спокойно обсуждать это и делиться впечатлениями. некоторые её друзья, даже что были младше нее, состояли в отношениях и знали, каково это — любить и быть любимым. для 17-летней девушки это было чем-то неизведанным — в конце концов, она даже не имела представлений о том, каково это. <br/> <br/>она читала книги, смотрела фильмы и сериалы, да даже старые мультфильмы про принцесс, но ничего ни разу не приблизило её к ответу. единственное, чем она отвлекала себя от любопытства, были цветы. <br/> <br/>в один из дней одна её близкая подруга подарила ей книгу о цветочном языке. согласно ей, каждый цветок несёт одно или несколько значений. на нём можно прогнать человека, сделать комплимент и, самое элементарное, признаться в симпатии или чём-то большем. по сей день, мари перечитывает эту книгу, словно в первый раз. <br/> <br/>её мать говорила ей, что её всегда интересовала флористика. <br/> <br/>в последнее время мари начала понимать почему.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>— что?! я и рико?! <br/> <br/>— <em>yes~!</em> <br/> <br/>— но между нами ничего нет!</p>
<p>— та цветочная заколка на её день рождения говорит об обратном~. <br/> <br/>— цветочная заколка? о чём ты? <br/> <br/>оуф, она не знает? <br/> <br/>— красный тюльпан на языке цветов означает <em>«признание в любви»</em>.~ <br/> <br/>—... э?... <br/> <br/>она серьезно не знает? <br/> <br/>— но я просто подумала, что рико понравится... <br/> <br/>тяжело осознавать, что язык цветов понимает, видимо, только мари. все в клубной комнате смотрели на беседу йоу и мари, в частности большее внимание этим двум уделила рико, лицо которой из-за смущения приняло цвет собственных волос. лишь в этот момент девушки осознали, что разговор был услышан другими, и по глазам йоу третьегодка поняла — её собеседница <em>всячески</em> жалеет об отмене тренировки в клубе плавания. <br/> <br/>— что ты ещё знаешь о языке цветов, мари-чан? — йоу пыталась отвертеться от назойливого взгляда рико, но выходило это не очень, учитывая, что последняя сидела буквально справа от неё. — раз ты упомянула об этом... видимо эта штука тебе нравится? — йоу улыбнулась. <br/> <br/>в ответ тоже последовала улыбка мари, но она была скорее хитрой, нежели той, что покажет желание поделиться информацией. <br/> <br/>— <em>oh~</em>, ну раз ты спрашиваешь, мой прелестный кохай. — мари поднялась со своего места и быстро перебежала к сидящим девушкам, приобняла обеих за плечи и сказала: — сакура означает <em>«скоротечность жизни»</em>, поэтому<em> вам стоит поторопиться с разглашением вашей близости~</em>!</p>
<p>со стороны остальных девушек послышались шептания, которые были прерваны йоу: <br/> <br/>— ребята, а вы помните ту смешную ситуацию с чикой?? <br/> <br/>— какую? — к разговору попыталась присоединиться рико. <br/> <br/>— ну та, когда чика училась пользоваться машиной для создания льда? <br/> <br/>тишина. <br/> <br/><em>«пфф--!!»</em> <br/> <br/>комната наполнилась смехом рико, которая явно поняла о чём идёт речь. остальные заинтересовались историей и собрались вокруг второгодок. <br/> <br/>пока рико безуспешно пыталась побороть смех и рассказать историю, мари вновь ушла в собственные мысли. <br/>цветы. именно о них вновь думала мари. смотря на девушек перед ней, третьегодка стала сопоставлять их с цветами, которые видела в книгах. <br/> <br/>она определённо могла сказать, что ханамару подходит <em>дельфиниум</em> — <em>«скромность»</em>.<em> голубые фиалки</em> по своему описанию, как руби — <em>«осторожность»</em>. с йоу у мари ассоциировалась <em>цинния красная</em>: <em>«длительная привязанность»</em>. чикаччи для неё — <em>«оптимизм»</em>, то есть <em>подсолнух</em>. <br/> <br/>мари и не заметила, что в кабинете стало очень шумно. она вернулась в реальность лишь когда услышала громко (и внезапно) открывшуюся дверь. <br/> <br/>— я думала вы должны были обсуждать тему нашего следующего концерта. <br/> <br/>все в страхе обернулись <em>(кроме рико, которая была занята безуспешными попытками остановить смех, утыкаясь в плечо йоу)</em>, и тогда было понятно, что вошедшая определённо раздражена. <br/> <br/>дайя. в груди у мари всегда становилось тепло, когда она видела её. она была тем человеком, что подарила ей книгу о цветах, что помогла разобраться с тем недопониманием между ней и канан, и что продолжает кропотливо исполнять свои обязанности, как президент ученического совета, будучи опорой и связью с ученицами для директора. она ценила её. <br/> <br/>пока дайя читала очередную лекцию, мари задумалась. <br/> <br/>а какими цветами описать можно темноволосую девушку?</p>
<p>на ум сразу приходит <em>азалия — символ женственности, хрупкости, кротости, сдержанности, преданности</em>. <br/> <br/>но в то же время — <em>страсти и печали</em>. <br/> <br/><em>гаултерии. гармония. </em><br/><br/><em>голубые гиацинты. уверенность в себе, спокойствие, уравновешенность. </em><br/><br/><em>жёлтый тюльпан. её улыбка словно солнечный свет. </em><br/><br/><em>орхидея. усердие. </em><br/><br/><em>розовая штокроза. амбициозность. </em><br/><br/><em>ландыш. надёжность. </em><br/> <br/>мари могла ещё долго продолжать этот список. <br/> <br/>мари наконец поняла, <em>что такое любовь</em>. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> <br/>— э?... что это такое? <br/> <br/>на столе в кабинете ученического совета лежал одинокий цветок и небольшой листок сиреневого цвета. <br/> <br/>цветком была <em>белая астра</em>. <br/> <br/>дайя любила белые астры, потому она мило улыбнулась, рассматривая ”посылку”. взяв цветок в руки, она приподняла записку и прочитала. </p>
<p> <br/><em>«белая астра. знаешь, что она обозначает? ”я люблю тебя больше, чем ты меня”. знаешь, откуда я знаю об этом? </em><br/><br/><em>книга, подаренная тобой. thank you~. </em><br/><br/><em>теперь я знаю, что такое любить.»</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>кто знает, кто знает, может рико и йоу правда близки.~~~ а вообще пусть дайя и мари будут счастливыми булочками, этого же все хотят.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>